The Dream Dance
by GamerGirlandCo
Summary: When a young Snow Pea is saved by a strong Peashooter, she is swept off her roots and into a dream dance. What happens afterwards? Read on to find out. (Note: this is rated T for a reason. Warnings and stuff inside.)


_**The Dream Dance**_

 **A/N: Okay, just a Snow Pea x Peashooter oneshot I decided to do because I felt like it. WARNING: this is rated T for a reason, that reason being "stuff" that might make you step back and think, "is this girl crazy or insane?". So, before you come all the way to Grimsby and start yelling at me (and driving the animals crazy, LOL), I'm warning you so that at the end, you can't say, "well, she didn't warn me, blah-blah-blah!" Now that you've been warned, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. That being said and out of the way, lezgo!**

 **Enjoy!**

I was pretty much a normal girl-plant . . . if you didn't look at how emotionally shattered I was inside. I was just your "good girl" ― I didn't sneak out at night, I didn't get myself into any bad situations . . .

 _And then I met HIM._

I had an absolutely horrid day at school. So that night, I decided to sit on the rooftop of my school and look at the city, with its many twinkling lights. It was my coping strategy. Suddenly, I felt someone ― or something ― push me over. Then, I found myself falling, falling, falling . . . falling to my death. I was terrified, I prayed to God that something would save me, and break my fall.

Then, I found myself in a strong pair of arms. I was in a warm, loving embrace. I felt relieved ― relieved that my life was saved. But I also felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time.

 _I felt safe._

And then I saw _him_.

"It's okay. I got you."

I don't know how it started. I don't know how I found myself in this situation. All I remember is that I looked into the sparkling, green eyes of that one charming boy-plant . . . a strong Peashooter . . .

 _I closed my eyes . . . and I started dreaming._

As soon as the clocks chimed midnight, I saw him right there, in front of me.

"Want to come with me?" he asked in that unearthly voice that he possessed.

I didn't know if I should be sneaking off with him. But deep inside, I felt a burning desire to be in his company.

"Yes. Take me away."

I slipped my leaf in his, and I was swept off my roots and into a dance. The dream dance.

And there we went, flying through the night ― dancing. My roots barely ever touched the ground when I was with him, and for that, I was grateful. I loved how he made me feel. The hours slipped through our leaves like moon dust. And as soon as the clock chimed seven in the morning, he would disappear, and I would find myself back in bed, as if he had never taken me away.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

And every night after that, I would see him there in my bedroom, and we would sneak away from my home in the middle of the night just to be with each other. To be wrapped in the security of our embrace. I was more than happy to oblige. I was more than willing to let him take me dancing on the rooftops of this dream world. And though I saw him only at night, his image danced in front of me, just out of my reach, empowering me to plough through the tedious hours of the day.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

Every time I looked at him, it felt like I had found the right plant. His warm smile made me want to smile. His laugh carried music to my ears. His touch sent electricity pulsing through my veins.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

His eyes seemed to have the whole universe contained within them. His embrace made me feel safe, secure, and warm. He made me feel special, important ― as if I actually mattered.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

We went on many, often-hazardous adventures. We would jump from rooftop to rooftop, tree to tree. We would go everywhere, and we would see everything. And when I felt scared, he would just squeeze my leaf and quietly say, "I got you."

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

One night, we went to a park full of trees. We heard coyotes howl in the distance. But instead of getting scared, their howls emboldened me as he led me through the park. After crossing a wooden bridge, we made our way over to the rocky shores of the Humber River. He jumped up onto an overhanging branch, and I followed suit not long after. We crawled over to the trunk of the tree, and he carved our initials into the bark, before etching a heart around them.

"I . . . I know this sounds cheesy but . . ." I began to speak.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you. You're the one for me. You really are."

He came closer to me.

"I love you too. Honestly, I do."

Some kind of instinct, like a spark, told us to lean in. Closer and closer we came, until the gap between our faces was less than a centimetre. We wrapped our arms around each other's stems, before we found ourselves kissing. He tasted like the cool, night air that filled my lungs every night. As our kiss deepened, my desire for him increased by the minute. Gone were my silly wishes of becoming famous, and gone was my immaturity. Now, I wanted only one thing. _Him._ I didn't just want him. I _needed_ him. I needed his company, his warm embrace. I wanted us to keep dancing.

And we did.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

Our adventures gradually became more and more hazardous. The pace of our dancing had sped up by a thousand-fold. He had lifted me up off the ground, until we found ourselves flying. Flying through the night skies. It terrified me slightly, but I felt exhilarated all the same.

 _I kept my eyes closed, and I kept on dreaming._

One night, the dream seemed to drag on for eternity. I heard rocks being hurled at my window. I opened the window, looked down, and saw him. He was there, except his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he was under the influence. Remembering that he was meant for me, I leapt out the window and landed in his arms.

"Come with me. Tonight is going to be something special." he whispered.

I smiled, and slipped my leaf in his as we went flying. From rooftop to rooftop, tree to tree, we were flying like birds. Finally, we found ourselves at that rocky shore.

I lay down and looked up at the twinkling stars, and he followed not long after.

"Don't you just wish this moment could last forever?" I murmured as we snuggled there under a blanket of stars.

"Yeah . . . definitely." he replied, before he kissed my cheek, causing my crystals to turn a teal colour.

I slapped his face playfully, and in return, he softly stroked my cheeks and my crystals, making me feel warm all over.

We lay there in that embrace for God knows how long, silently enjoying each other's presence. Finally, I broke the silence.

"What is this special surprise you have for me?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." he answered simply.

I did as I was told, and we found ourselves kissing. His warmth was flooding each and every nerve inside of me, and I wanted more of it. Soon, his leaves began to roam my body. With a gasp, I broke away, my eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Are you sure about this?" I stammered as I gazed into his green eyes.

"It's fine. I got you, remember?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes, and flashed back to when he saved my life.

 _He didn't need to save me . . ._

 _I'm indebted to him . . ._

I let him kiss me again, and he washed away my fear and defences just as smoothly as the waves of the nearby river nibbled at the rocky shore. I pulled him closer and savoured the moment.

But one tiny part of my mind felt fear ― fear that I was in over my head, fear that I had gotten myself into a mess. Once again, his leaves roamed. It sent fear unease coursing through my veins. I didn't know what was happening ― all I knew was that there was a high chance that it wasn't right. He came closer to me. _Too_ close. Finally, I _had_ to break away.

"N-no! I . . . I can't do this!" I cried as tears began to cascade down my face.

It didn't take long for the terrible truth to hit me.

 _My dream had turned into an all-out nightmare._

 _Our dancing had turned into running._

 _Our flying had turned into falling._

I looked into his eyes. They looked even more bloodshot than they did when the night started. He looked livid, like he was going to tear me apart.

"I didn't have to save your life, you know." he growled.

"I . . . I know that! But that doesn't mean ―"

He cut me off by pinning me to that tree. He tried to kiss me again, but I twisted away and jumped onto the branch. I backed up against the tree's trunk, my heart pounding, beads of sweat rolling down my head. I looked back, and instead of our initials surrounded by a heart, all I saw was a blank space. I was petrified with fear. This was not the same plant with whom I danced through the night. He had turned into a devil.

"Please . . . don't ―" I choked out as he inched closer and closer to me, before I was cut off.

With a laugh, he just slammed me into the tree. Hard. I felt something pierce the back of my head, and when I looked back, I saw a sharp branch stub poking out of the trunk, covered in my blood.

"Stop! Stop!"

I saw a familiar plant on the bridge.

"Stop hurting her!"

He looked at me as he began to disintegrate into the night.

"If you don't want me, then I won't come to you."

With that, he became one with the night.

I climbed up to the top of the tree and flew at the girl-plant at the bridge.

"Why did you do that?! _WHY?!_ " I screeched as I attacked her.

"I was protecting you! Do you know what would have happened if I allowed him to continue harassing you?" she retorted.

"He would have . . . he would have . . . he would have gotten you into so much trouble! Your schoolmates will laugh at you, your parents are gonna kill you . . ."

She trailed off and hugged me.

"I love you. You're my best friend. But I'm gonna have to tell your parents."

I gasped and pushed her away.

"No! Please . . ."

She shook her head. "They need to know."

With a scream, I went sprinting down that bridge and away from her. Away from the tree. Away from the river. I ran all over the park and cried as haunting memories and words flooded my mind. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted some source of comfort and solace. I wanted him back.

Now I had nothing.

I ran and ran until my roots were sore and my lungs were burning. Finally, my body could take no more, and I passed out.

I woke up in my bed, glad that the nightmare was over. My mom and dad were there, glad that I was all right. After giving them both a hug, I rushed out of my room and over to that park. I found the tree, and the heart was there with my initials and his. I reached out to touch it, before running to school.

I hung around near the trash receptacle, which was one of my favourite hangouts. I could be alone, and bask in the peace and quiet. But today, that was not to last.

I saw him there. But this time, he was holding a knife.

"Farewell . . ." he cackled as he pinned me to the brick wall and pressed the knife into my neck.

 **A/N: Annd, CUT! This oneshot actually links to another one of my fanfics, and plays an important role. Which one? Well, I ain't telling you which because I don't want to spoil it. If you wanna guess, go ahead. What's gonna happen? Will someone save the nameless protagonist? Will she die? You'll find out pretty soon in another one of my fanfics!**

 **On another note, congratulations if you've made it this far, because knowing most readers, somewhere near the end, they'd be like, "Yep, I'll just go and gouge my eyes out! Ciao!" So . . . if you've been able to read this far, then kudos to you, here's a cookie :3.**

 **Anywho, ciao for now!**

 **~GamerGirl be outie! ;)**


End file.
